


Autumn Winds, Auburn Love

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready writes for friends [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Motorcycles, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Chloe enjoys her new life - a comfortable home, a lazy morning, and a girlfriend who loves her very very much.Alternatively: Chloe and North are in love and deserve to be happy and soft together!
Relationships: North/Original Chloe | RT600
Series: Bready writes for friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Autumn Winds, Auburn Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thislittlekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/gifts).



> This was a gift for my lovely thislittlekumquat because she's an angel and deserves the world tbh <3 
> 
> Please enjoy the pure fluff!

Chloe wakes up to the sound of coffee brewing in the next room, and the feeling of a warm yet empty patch next to her in the bed. She rolls into it with a soft groan, chasing the person she knows isn’t there any more. But it’s still so comfortable here in bed, wrapped up in their warm blankets with the smell of a caring meal being prepared wafting through the air. The autumn chill has become strong enough that getting out of bed is even more of a challenge than usual, and Chloe keeps her eyes shut tight. She knows that the moment she opens them, the dappled sunlight pouring in through the curtains will make it harder for her to justify staying in her blanket cocoon.

She’s right, of course. Opening her eyes slowly, Chloe’s gaze sweeps across the slightly messy room she shares with her girlfriend, taking in the jumble of clothes on the chair by the closet and the curl of ivy around the window frame (they really need to secure a few more of those stray tendrils before they take over the whole window). She lays in bed for a few more minutes, just enjoying the feeling of ‘this is all ours’ before remembering just what the plan for the day is. Suddenly Chloe feels a rush of excitement that carries her up onto her feet and into the bathroom, shivering as her feet hit the cold tile floor. Her hair is a mess, but some determined brushing has it laying flat and pulled back into a practical ponytail. 

Dressed in a pair of jeans she’s had for years and her favorite soft sweater - the baby pink yarn faded and worn but still warm - Chloe makes her way into the kitchen. And there, oh, there she is. 

North is standing at the stove, doing her best at wrangling a pile of scrambled eggs, her red hair catching the light just perfectly in its messy braid.

She turns at the sound of Chloe’s footsteps, and even that tiny detail makes Chloe’s heart beat faster. “Good morning darling.” North says with a fond smile, “Finally decided to get out of bed?” Chloe simply nods and crosses the kitchen floor to snuggle up in her girlfriend’s arms. Eggs be damned, she needs to kiss North before she wakes up from this beautiful dream. Her lips are gentle and just a little bit chapped, the rough slide of them leaving Chloe beaming up at her, cheeks dusted pink in happiness. One last peck on the tip of her nose, and North is turning back to the eggs, making sure she doesn’t burn them this time.

Chloe busies herself with setting the table, a tiny little thing with just enough room for the two of them. She picks out the special mugs today, the ones with tiny little blue flowers weaving around the edges, and fills them with coffee. They remind her of days in summer, with North laughing and piling wild flowers into Chloe’s hands. She’s smiling as they sit down together, eggs piled high on toast with plenty of butter, and coffee black for her and with cream for North. They eat in comfortable silence, Chloe’s foot reaching across under the table and gently nudging at North’s until she giggles into her cup and retaliates by tangling their free hands together on the table.

“Are you ready for today?” North asks, grinning at Chloe as they pile the dishes in the sink for later. Chloe nods, excited. “Of course! It’s the only thing that got me out of bed this morning!” She teases, and North acts betrayed, one hand on her heart as she gasps. “I thought my delicious and thoughtful breakfast would at least get a mention!” She says, and Chloe stands up on tip toes to kiss the mock frown off her lips. No frowning is allowed in this house, even pretend frowning. When they are both smiling again, North says “Alright, go get ready, and I’ll head out into the garage.” Chloe eagerly heads to the front closet to grab their gear, and she hears the telltale sound of the garage opening as North slides her boots on.

Inside the closet Chloe peruses the selection of leather jackets, fingers running over the material as she considers her choices. She pulls out North’s custom jacket, leatherwork and embroidery across the back an intricate design of swords and roses and words all spun together. It’s beautiful, and North looks even more beautiful than usual when she wears it. On a whim, Chloe pulls it on herself, zipping it up and giggling at the way her fingers disappear in the extra material of the sleeves. She grabs her helmet off the top shelf and North’s for good measure, heading out into the chilly autumn air. 

There on the driveway, North’s motorcycle is idling, the purr of the engine loud and comforting. North is checking some component or another, looking up and smiling when she sees Chloe approaching. “Oh darlin, you look so precious in my jacket” She says, and the fondness in each word is almost too sweet for Chloe to bear. She does a little twirl, showing off, and her girlfriend claps appreciatively. Once she’s within arm’s reach, North pulls Chloe close, just looking down at her with that pretty smile. “Only two problems I can see here. First, what am I supposed to wear?” She says, listing her grievances off with a matter-of-fact tone, “And second...how am I supposed to concentrate on the road when I have such a beautiful copilot right behind me?”

Chloe feels her cheeks flush at that, and she rests her head on North’s chest in an attempt to hide the fluster. “Well I guess we’ll just have to take some breaks along the way so you can admire me properly.” She says softly, and the way North hugs her tighter tells her everything she needs to know about the ride they’re about to take.

Chloe will sit behind her girlfriend, arms wrapped tightly around her middle, and feel the pulse of her heartbeat mingle with the rhythm of the engine. The landscape will whip by in a blur of vibrant reds and golds and muted greens, the trees all donning their autumn finery. The air is chilly against her fingertips, but North is more than happy to stop and kiss them until they’re warm again. It’s one perfect day and the rest of their lives all at once, and Chloe isn’t sure she’s ever smiled so much before.

She hopes she never stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Cut to footage of me holding my 'fight me dabbing cabbage' sign
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any and all comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
